Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie/Deleted Scenes
These are the deleted scenes from the 2020 film Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie where it was found on the DVD and Blu-ray release. Reasons *'Alternate Opening': The alien ponies' invasion by destroying Neighpon, killing the residents and the Stallion Emperor, voiced by Mark Rylance, and sending all of the residents, the deceased Stallion Emperor and the temple is too dark, too cruel and too scary for younger audiences. * * * * List of deleted scenes Alternate Opening #1 Lionsgate Presents An Allspark Pictures Production Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie :(We pan down to the ocean in a Japanese painting as majestic Japanese music plays, then fades into the real thing as fish jump out and in the ocean, then the camera moves into a boat where it sails between the mountains, then it continues to sail until it stops in a peaceful village where ponies, weasels, ostriches and sea turtles live in peace.) :30 YEARS AGO :(As the Japanese music increases we zoom in to the ancient palace where the Stallion Emperor comes out with a colt Onyx Star to enjoy the view.) :Colt Onyx Star: Baba, will I become ruler when I grow up? :Stallion Emperor: Son, when you grow up you will rule Neighpon and more. :(We pan to some weasels cropping vegetables with young Adonis and his three followers helping him, then we pan to bamboo forest where the ostriches and a young Azar and Ivo are picking bamboo for the Stallion Emperor's dinner, and then we pan to the dock where sea turtles and young Nike are tying the boats, then we pan to the ocean view where alien ponies' spaceships are coming as evil music plays and all of the ponies, sea turtles, weasels and ostriches are watching, even the Stallion Emperor) :Stallion Emperor: (gasps) Groff! :(The spaceship hatch opens and three spaceships come out to reveal Groff and his two minions, Maxil and Zio and they're heading towards the village, then Groff fires a laser, which destroys the dock and some of the sea turtles and the invasion continues as the ponies, weasels, sea turtles and ostriches scream and run for their lives. Zio fires his laser, which creates an ginormous tsunami and destroys the village and some of the residents, except for the temple. The Stallion Emperor and his soldiers are preparing to attack.) :Stallion Emperor: Son, go! :(Colt Onyx Star runs away into the destroyed village along with young Adonis and his weasel followers, young Nike and young Azar and Ivo as the battle starts. The Stallion Emperor fires his horn at the spaceship, but Maxil fires at the temple, which it got destroyed and killed the Stallion Emperor.) :Colt Onyx Star: Baba! No! :(The laser activates a portal to a black hole in space as colt Gerald uses a strong fort around him and his new friends, which Groff blows all of the ponies, weasels, sea turtles, ostriches the Stallion Emperor and the temple away into the portal, making them fall black hole and it engulf all of the residents, the Stallion Emperor and the temple.) :Colt Onyx Star: BABA!!! (cries) :Groff: (laughing maniacally) :(As the spaceship flies back up into space, colt Onyx Star, heartbroken, runs away with young Adonis the three young weasels, young Nike and young Azar and Ivo, then the scene fades into them sitting in a cherry blossom tree nearer to where Equestria is as colt Onyx Star is still crying over his father's death and his destroyed home) :Colt Onyx Star: Well, guys, we lost our home and I lost my father, because of that mean ol' Groff! :Young Adonis: Don't worry, Onyx, we'll find a better life someday. Just wait and see. :Colt Onyx Star: You know, you're right, Adonis. We'll have a better life someday. :(As thunder rumbles, a growl from an animal is heard off-screen, and the young guys hear it) :Colt Onyx Star: Hello? :Young Adonis: What's that sound? :(All of the sudden, the Chimera from Somepony to Watch Over Me comes out of the bushes and it's roaring) :Young Nike: A chimera! :(The chimera attacks Colt Onyx Star and his friends as it try to hit Colt Onyx Star, but it missed him, slicing the cherry blossom tree and it falls down, then the chimera corners Colt Onyx Star and his friends, but as the chimera is about to slice Colt Onyx Star and his friends, Celestia and Luna's moms appear, blasting the chimera far into the woods) :Celestia's Mother: Are you alright? :Colt Onyx Star: Yeah. :Luna's Mother: Where do you live, where are your parents? :Colt Onyx Star: My home, Neighpon, just got destroyed, and my father, the Stallion Emperor, is killed and sent into a black hole by Groff and his army of alien ponies. :Celestia's Mother: Agh! We hate those alien ponies! They always cause mayhem on Earth! :Luna's Mother: Yeah, come, live in Equestria with us. :Celestia's Mother: You'll meet everypony there, like my daughter, Celestia. :Luna's Mother: And my daughter, Luna. :Colt Onyx Star: Okay! :(They make on their way to Equestria, and when they got there, they get a view of it) :Young Adonis: See, what did I tell ya? New life here. :Young Azar: Yep. :Young Ivo: We'll be living here for the rest of our lives, guys. :(We fade to black. End of the Alternate Opening #1) Alternate Opening #2 Lionsgate Presents An Allspark Pictures Production Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie :(We pan down to Neighpon where the resident ponies live in peace) :A LONG TIME AGO :Onyx Star (narrating): A long time ago in Neighpon, all of the residents lived in peace. :(We zoom in to the ancient palace where the Stallion Emperor comes out with a colt Onyx Star to enjoy the view.) :Onyx Star (narrating): And so did my father, the Stallion Emperor, my friends and I. :Colt Onyx Star: Baba, will I become ruler when I grow up? :Stallion Emperor: Son, when you grow up you will rule Neighpon and more. :(We cut to the ocean view where alien ponies' spaceships are coming as all of the residents are watching, even the Stallion Emperor) :Onyx Star (narrating): Until that dreadful and fateful day, the alien ponies, lead by... :Stallion Emperor: Groff! :Onyx Star (narrating): ...and his two lead minions Maxil and Zio invaded our land! :(The spaceship hatch opens and three spaceships come out to reveal Groff and his two minions, Maxil and Zio and they're heading towards the village, then Groff fires a laser, as the invasion starts and the residents scream and run for their lives. Zio fires his lasers as the temple starts to rumble.) :Stallion Emperor: Come, son! :(Colt Onyx Star and the Stallion Emperor run through the destroyed village along with young Adonis and his weasel followers, young Nike and young Azar and Ivo as the invasion continues, but Zio fires at the Stallion Emperor's hind leg, injuring him.) :Colt Onyx Star: Baba! Are you alright? :Stallion Emperor: I'm fine, son. We need backup. Guards, seize them! :(The guards charges at the alien ponies, but they fire a laser, which activates a portal to a black hole in space as it engulfs all of the guards and the temple away as the Stallion Emperor is about to be engulfed by the black hole.) :Colt Onyx Star: Baba! (He and his friends catch his father by the front hooves) We got you, daddy. :Stallion Emperor: It's too late, son. Just go. :Colt Onyx Star: What? No! I can't loose you! :Stallion Emperor: Don't worry son, I'm sure somepony will take of all of you, and one day, you'll do great things on your own. :Colt Onyx Star: (tearing up) Dad... :Stallion Emperor: No matter what happens, Onyx, I'll always be with you in here. (points to his heart) Goodbye, son. :(The Stallion Emperor lets go and gets engulfed into the black hole) :Colt Onyx Star: BABA!!! (cries) :Groff: (laughing maniacally) Good work, boys! Now, let's go celebrate! :(As the spaceship flies back up into space, colt Onyx Star, heartbroken, runs away with young Adonis the three young weasels, young Nike and young Azar and Ivo, then the scene fades into them sitting in a cherry blossom tree nearer to where Equestria is as colt Onyx Star is still crying over his father's death and his destroyed home) :Colt Onyx Star: Well, guys, we lost our home and I lost my father, because of that mean ol' Groff! :(As young Adonis comforts Colt Onyx Star, a growl from an animal is heard off-screen, and the young guys hear it) :Colt Onyx Star: Hello? Somepony there? :(All of the sudden, a Bugbear comes out of the bushes and it's roaring) :Young Adonis: AAAAHHHH!!! A bugbear! :Young Nike: Run for it! :(The bugbear attacks Colt Onyx Star and his friends as it try to hit Colt Onyx Star, but it missed him, then the bugbear corners Colt Onyx Star and his friends, but as the bugbear is about to sting Colt Onyx Star and his friends, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna appear, blasting the bugbear far into the woods) :Princess Celestia: Are you alright? :Colt Onyx Star: Yeah. :Princess Luna: Where do you live, where are your parents? :Colt Onyx Star: My home, Neighpon, just got destroyed, and my father, the Stallion Emperor, is killed and sent into a black hole by Groff and his army of alien ponies. (starts crying) :Princess Luna: Agh! We despise those alien ponies! They always cause mayhem here! :Princess Celestia: Awww, shh shhh. (comforts Colt Onyx Star) We know how you feel. Come, Onyx, live in Equestria with us. :Princess Luna: Yeah, you and your friends will meet everypony there. :Colt Onyx Star: Okay! :Princess Celestia: Great! Now, let's get to it. :(They make on their way to Equestria, and when they got there, they get a view of it) :Young Onyx Star: Guys, this is our new life there. :Young Azar and Young Ivo: Hooray!!! :Princess Celestia: Now, let us show you everything we know. :(Montage of Onyx Star and his friends learning everything in Equestria until they reach adulthood.) :Onyx Star (narrating): And so, we learned everything in Equestria including, magic, friendship, helping other ponies, and also, we met the yaks of Yakyakistan, we were Zecroa's apprentices, we visited Mt. Aris/Seaquestria where Queen Novo rules, and Celestia and Luna have been treating us very well. And so, we reached into adulthood. :(We fade to black. End of the Alternate Opening #2) Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie